Betrayal
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: When you find out the one person who remains that you trust, is the reason you have no one else; what will you do? This is the predicament Bakura's girlfriend finds herself in; betrayed by the one she loves most.


_Darkness…_

That was what surrounded her as she made her way through the dark streets of the night. No one roamed the streets. It was well past midnight, but time was the least of her worries. She increased her pace, footsteps echoing in the puddles of water that littered the ground, growing larger from the heavy rainfall as the wind roared around her, blowing her long – wet - dark violet hair through the air. Thunder roared overhead, and flashes of lightning were to be seen, but she kept her gaze focused in front of her.

Her breaths escaped her as ragged pants as she ran, ignoring the storm that was all around her. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. She had to get away; far away. More ragged breaths left her lips as she forced herself to increase her pace, running faster than she knew she could.

"C-Can't… let him… r-reach me," she panted, doing her best to ignore the pain in her side, from her constant running.

She wasn't aware of how long she had been running, but the only thing she was worried about was not letting him catch her. As she turned a corner, a loud gasp emitted from her as she slipped in a puddle, quickly crossing arms before her as she crashed to the hard ground, whimpering in pain.

"F-Fuck..!"

Slowly, she stretched her arms, pressing her hands to the ground as she pushed herself to her knees, wincing in pain from the wounds she could feel were on her knees and arms. As she heard footsteps echoing in the water behind her, her eyes widened, and she forced herself to push to her feet, ignoring the pain she was in.

She ran. Ignoring the stabbing pain she felt on her knees as she turned another corner, eyes widening at the sight of the dead end, and as she began to turn around, a hand wrapped around her upper arm, twisting her around as she was pushed against a brick wall, back connecting to it. Her sight was immediately greeted by spiky white locks that fell well past his shoulders, framing his face as they clung to his cheeks due to the rain, and piercing brown eyes, which looked straight at her, and she diverted her gaze.

"Why did you run?" his voice was soft, barely penetrating through the sounds of the raging storm, but she heard every word, but didn't answer, merely shaking her from side-to-side once. A sigh escaped his lips, and she figured he had realized she was – somewhat – ignoring him.

"What did I do?" he wondered. The strike of lightning that flashed overhead didn't seem to faze him. "Tell me what I did." Her response wasn't spoken instantly. She remained silent, slowly turning her head to face him.

His hair was messy, strewn around his face due to the combination of wind, rain, and running after her. His eyes focused on her, and his shirt clung to his skin, faintly showing off his muscles, while his black jacket covered the rest of his body. He seemed genuinely confused about why she was acting that way, but it was too late for that.

"You killed him."

She broke the silence. It was as if a wall between them shattered at her words, and she saw his eyes widen, before he looked away, contemplating what to say. She didn't make an attempt to escape, but merely stood there, waiting. Part of her was curious to how he would reply to her words. How he would reply now that she knew what he had done.

The rain increased, coming down faster, in heavier drops. It reflected how she felt. The rain reflected her sadness. He had taken away the person that meant so much to her, and hid it. She couldn't forgive him for that. That was her other emotion. Anger, hatred, pure resentment… The storm reflected that, raging overhead as she stood there, with him, awaiting his response.

"…I know," he turned his head back to face hers, a slight hint of sadness hidden deep within his eyes, "…How did you find out?" She scoffed, shaking her head.

"That's none of your concern."

She didn't plan to tell him that Yami had given her the information: The information that had changed her life completely.

Tears came to her eyes at the remembrance of her brother, her older brother. He had always been there for her when she needed him most. But now… He was gone. Forever gone, because of his actions, what he had done.

"How could you!?" she choked back a sob, attempting to force back the tears that were threatening to spill, "My brother!"

Thunder roared overhead, becoming louder. The core of the storm was nearing them as they stood in the alleyway, though that was the least of their worries. More lightning, lighting up the dark sky with a loud, sickening _**crack!**_

"He wouldn't let us be together," he spoke in a soft tone, as if to calm her, "You know that."

"For fuck's sake, Bakura!" she yelled, ignoring another flash of lightning, "That doesn't give you the right to _kill_ him!"

She pushed against his chest, hoping to escape, but he was too quick for her. In a flash, he had gripped her wrists firmly, pinning them on either side of her against the brick wall, and he pressed himself against her, holding her there. He had always been the stronger of the two, there was no denying that. She had just hoped he would not have been so persistent.

Tears streamed freely over her pale cheeks, not remaining for long as they were washed away by the rain that still was not letting up. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be away from him, away from everything. Her brother was dead- he had been for a month, and then she found out her boyfriend had killed him.

"H-How could you…" she breathed, head dropping down, her – blurry – vision focusing on the ground she stood on. She couldn't fight him; couldn't resist him. He still had too much power over her, her emotions… She loved him, but he had betrayed her. He had killed her only remaining family member, who had meant so much to her.

"I'm sorry," a soft whisper slid past his lips, and she shook her head. However much she wanted to believe he was being sincere; she couldn't. What he had done was too much for her to be able to trust his words now, or ever.

She raised her head, sapphire blue tear-filled eyes meeting his dark brown ones. She sobbed, memories flooding her mind, and her vision began to blur worse than it already was. She choked back a sob, letting out a soft whimper, and everything went black.

_Dream_

"_Mike!" she yelled, giggling as ran to him. He turned, dark green eyes focusing on her as a smile graced his features._

"_Hey, sis," he spoke, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck for a brief moment in a hug, before pulling away from him, "You still seeing that guy?" Her good mood dropped, and she diverted her gaze._

"_Yes," she admitted, happiness gone from her voice. She hated how he always brought up Bakura, and how he wasn't right for her. It was her decision, but he just didn't seem to understand. She wanted to be able to tell him about her times with him. Their dates, everything…_

"_I still don't trust him." A sigh escaped her lips, and she looked down._

"_Please," she begged, "Give him a chance…"_

_End Dream_

She shivered, and a groan escaped her lips as she turned. She was lying on a soft surface that she assumed was a bed. A blanket lay over her, keeping her warm, and her clothes were no longer wet- wait.

She opened her eyes, waiting for a moment as her vision focused, and then sat up. After a quick look around the room, she sighed. It was Bakura's room, she could easily recognize it. Simple, dark brown furniture, a desk, bookcase, closet…

She looked down, realizing she was merely wearing her underwear, and a white shirt that was much too large for her: One of Bakura's shirts.

"Damn it…" she muttered under her breath, burying her face in her hands as she let out a long, hard sigh.

"You're awake," a male voice spoke, but she did not look up. She knew who it was. "I was worried." She scoffed.

"Fuck off." She heard him take a deep breath.

"Please, listen to me," he insisted, "Just for five minutes… That's all I need."

She didn't respond. She wasn't sure she wanted to give him a chance to do anything at all, let alone talk himself out of what happened. Yet, part of her, a small part, wanted to hear what he had to say. She showed him a slight nod, and felt how the mattress sank beside her, indicating he had sat down.

"Remember, a month ago… When you asked me about some bruises I had?" he questioned. She didn't respond, however, he continued. "Your brother had showed up at my house, insisting I stay away from you, and when I refused…" he sighed, "He wanted to force me."

"I was merely protecting myself," he explained, "I didn't mean for it…To go so far." She slowly raised her head.

"If that were so, why didn't you tell me?" she inquired, "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He shook his head.

"Would you have told me, if you had killed Ryou?" She didn't respond, instead, she rose to her feet.

He was right. She knew he was, but she didn't want to believe it. He had killed her brother, accidentally or not, he had still done it. She couldn't forgive him, could she? Despite that it had been an accident, if what he said was true. Maybe Yami hadn't known the whole story. It was possible.

"Where are my clothes?"

He pointed to his desk, where a pile of – now dry – clothes lay, and she walked to it. She removed the shirt she wore – her back to him – and got dressed in her own clothing, and, without a word, she left his room, descending the stairs, and went out the front door.

She paused a few feet from the door, hesitance entering her body. Was leaving the best thing? Cutting him from her life? Could she not live and forgive? Give him a second chance. Allow him to show her he truly cared, and didn't mean to do what had happened? She didn't know. It was all a mystery to her.

"…So, this is it?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, unaware that he had followed her, but then again, he hadn't been the King of Thieves for nothing. She didn't turn around, but felt tears come to her eyes. Her heart was torn in two ways. The love she felt for Bakura and her bond with her brother. The family bound… Though, if she left Bakura, she would be alone, no one left.

She sobbed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, as her legs abandoned her, buckling beneath her, causing her to collapse to her hands and knees, crying. Almost instantly, Bakura had kneeled beside her, arms wrapping around her in a comforting embrace, and she buried her head against his shoulder, sobbing.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" she cried, whimpering softly as Bakura rubbed her back in a soothing manner, shaking his head.

"No," he spoke sincerely, "I am."

Tears continued to stream, but she felt more at ease. Bakura meant what he had said, she knew it. She allowed herself to relax in his embrace, eyes fluttering shut as she let out a deep breath. It had been an accident, and Mike had been the cause. She would never forget him, but she had to move on.

_Never live in the past, focus on the future…_


End file.
